


Marked

by snapealina



Series: Sorting Hat Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment between Charlie and Cho in the middle of the final battle at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the sortinghatdrabs, but was never posted there.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. I repeat: I do not own these characters.

Charlie barely managed to throw himself behind a pile of knocked-over tables before the curse hit him. He seemed to have done that a lot the last hour. The sparks were flying everywhere and Charlie had never seen the Great Hall so chaotic.  
  
When the battle had turned into such chaos he didn’t know. It was getting harder by the minute to see what or who you were fighting, and even harder to see where your allies were.  
  
Charlie breathed heavily and tried to calm down enough to get his head around what was happening. He turned his head slightly and saw that a black haired figure was sitting beside him, face hidden.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked the person, taking a chance that it was an ally.  
  
The person didn’t answer at first, but Charlie could tell that this person was crying.  
  
“Are you hurt?” he tried again. The person shrugged slightly.  
  
“Let me see.” Charlie said and lifted her head up so he could have a look at her.  
  
Cho Chang had a deep cut on her left cheek and was bleeding pretty heavily.  
  
Charlie took out his wand and healed the wound as well as he could.  
  
“There you go.” He smiled. “Do you have any other injuries?  
  
” Cho shook her head and dried her tears on her sleeve. “Thanks. You’re Ron Weasley’s brother aren’t you?” she asked. “The one that’s in Romania.”  
  
Charlie nodded. “How do you know?”  
  
Cho merely pointed at the dragon skull on Charlie’s collar bone.  
  
Charlie chuckled lightly. “I guess that’s a give-away. Who are you, and are you alright? Should I help you get out of here?”  
  
“Cho,” the girl answered. “I’m fine now. Thanks.” She traced the wound with her fingers. “As fine as I can be.”  
  
“Yeah, we’ll all get marked one way or the other.” Charlie answered.  
  
“I guess, but some not quite the way they were hoping for.” Cho admitted.  
  
“Just be glad you don’t have a snake on your arm, that’s not a mark you would like to have after tonight.”  
  
Cho smiled. “So you are sure it’s not the other way around?”  
  
“Oh, definitely.” said Charlie. “We got this win in the bag! Can’t you see that?” he nodded his head towards the chaotic room behind them.  
  
Cho giggled slightly. “Yeah, let’s show them. I’d rather be marked with scars than being a coward and sit here and hide all day.”  
  
“Wow, courageous. Are you a Gryffindor?”  
  
“Ravenclaw.” Cho said proudly.  
  
“So bravery _and_ brains. Not just a pretty face then.” Charlie joked.  
  
“If you’re not careful I will mark you in a way you would not like.” Cho pointed her wand at him.  
  
“I was only joking.” Charlie smiled. “Are you ready to go out there again?”  
  
Cho smiled back. “I think so.” The both of them grabbed their wands and braced themselves to rejoin the battle.  
  
“Cho?” Charlie turned to her. “Kick some Death Eater butt!”


End file.
